Lover of Life, Singer of Songs
|title=Allmusic review |work=Allmusic |publisher=Rovi Corporation |accessdate=18 August 2012}} }} Lover of Life, Singer of Songs (with the subtitle The Very Best of Freddie Mercury Solo) is a compilation album of Freddie Mercury's solo songs. It was released (except in the U.S.) on 4 September 2006, the day before Mercury's 60th Birthday. It was released on 21 November 2006 in the U.S, three days before the 15th anniversary of Mercury's death. Content The album was released in both a single disc and limited edition double disc format. A 2-disc DVD was released to accompany the CD. The DVD contained "The Untold Story" documentary on Disc 1, and various music videos on Disc 2. Singles The song Love Kills People Remix, remixed by Blank & Jones, was released as a single. CD track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 3:55 | title2 = The Great Pretender | note2 = Original 1987 Single Version | writer2 = Buck Ram | extra2 = | length2 = 3:27 | title3 = Living on My Own | note3 = 1993 Radio Mix | writer3 = Mercury | extra3 = * Colin Peter * Carl Ward }} | length3 = 3:38 | title4 = Made in Heaven | writer4 = Mercury | extra4 = | length4 = 4:05 | title5 = Love Kills | note5 = Original 1984 Single Version | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:29 | title6 = There Must Be More To Life Than This | writer6 = Mercury | extra6 = | length6 = 3:00 | title7 = Guide Me Home | note7 = with Montserrat Caballé | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 2:50 | title8 = How Can I Go On | note8 = with Montserrat Caballé | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:51 | title9 = Foolin' Around | note9 = Steve Brown Remix | writer9 = Mercury | extra9 = }} | length9 = 3:36 | title10 = Time | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:56 | title11 = Barcelona | note11 = with Montserrat Caballé | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 5:40 | title12 = Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow | writer12 = Mercury | extra12 = | length12 = 3:47 | title13 = I Was Born to Love You | writer13 = Mercury | extra13 = | length13 = 3:40 | title14 = The Golden Boy | note14 = with Montserrat Caballé | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 6:06 | title15 = Mr. Bad Guy | writer15 = Mercury | extra15 = | length15 = 4:12 | title16 = The Great Pretender | note16 = Malouf Remix | writer16 = Ram | extra16 = }} | length16 = 3:39 | title17 = Love Kills | note17 = Star Rider Remix) (New 2006 Remix | writer17 = | extra17 = }} | length17 = 3:39 | title18 = I Can Hear Music | note18 = Larry Lurex, 1973 Single | writer18 = | extra18 = Robin Geoffrey Cable | length18 = 3:28 | title19 = Goin' Back | note19 = Larry Lurex, 1973 B-side | writer19 = | extra19 = Cable | length19 = 3:34 | title20 = Guide Me Home | note20 = Piano Version | writer20 = | extra20 = Thierry Lang | length20 = 4:18 }} | extra1 = * Jaspa Jones * Andy Kaufhold }} | length1 = 3:16 | title2 = Made in Heaven | note2 = Extended Version) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer2 = Mercury | extra2 = | length2 = 4:50 | title3 = Living on My Own | note3 = The Egg Remix) (New 2006 Remix | writer3 = Mercury | extra3 = }} | length3 = 5:37 | title4 = Love Kills | note4 = Rank 1 Remix) (New 2006 Remix | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 7:18 | title5 = Mr. Bad Guy | note5 = Previously unavailable early version | writer5 = Mercury | extra5 = | length5 = 3:26 | title6 = I Was Born to Love You | note6 = George Demure Almost Vocal Mix) (New 2006 Remix | writer6 = Mercury | extra6 = }} | length6 = 4:02 | title7 = My Love Is Dangerous | note7 = Extended Version) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer7 = Mercury | extra7 = | length7 = 6:28 | title8 = Love Makin' Love | note8 = Demo) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer8 = Mercury | extra8 = | length8 = 3:38 | title9 = Love Kills | note9 = Pixel82 Remix) (New 2006 Remix | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 6:13 | title10 = I Was Born to Love You | note10 = Extended Version) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer10 = Mercury | extra10 = | length10 = 7:05 | title11 = Foolin' Around | note11 = Early Version) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer11 = Mercury | extra11 = | length11 = 4:15 | title12 = Living on My Own | note12 = No More Brothers Extended Mix) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer12 = Mercury | extra12 = }} | length12 = 5:15 | title13 = Love Kills | note13 = More Oder Rework by the Glimmers) (New 2006 Remix | writer13 = | extra13 = }} | length13 = 6:53 | title14 = Your Kind of Lover | note14 = Vocal & Piano Version) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer14 = Mercury | extra14 = | length14 = 3:38 | title15 = Let's Turn It On | note15 = A Capella) (Taken from The Solo Collection | writer15 = Mercury | extra15 = | length15 = 3:04 }} ; Notes * signifies a remix producer DVD track listing Disc one # "The Untold Story" documentary # "The Making Of 'The Untold Story'" Disc two # "Barcelona" # "The Great Pretender" 1987 Single Version # "I Was Born to Love You" # "Time" # "How Can I Go On" # "Made in Heaven" # "Living on My Own" # "The Golden Boy" # "In My Defence" 2000 # "Barcelona" Version # "The Great Pretender" Version # "Living on My Own" Remix # A View Forever (Unveiling Of The Freddie Statue) # "A Winters Tale" # "Who Wants To Live Forever" # "Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow" Charts Album DVD Certifications References Category:Freddie Mercury albums Category:2006 greatest hits albums Category:2006 video albums Category:2006 remix albums Category:Music video compilation albums Category:EMI Records remix albums Category:EMI Records video albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Video albums published posthumously Category:Compilation albums published posthumously Category:Remix albums published posthumously